A Day Hokage
by helltearz
Summary: One day,Tsunade decided that she will give each genin a chance to become a hokage for 24 hours. What will happen to konoha?


**Hi again!! This time I decided to make a humor-type fic.(and when I saw myself I realized that I have a really tiny sense of humor T.T)And the story took the normal timeline(which means when Naruto is 12 and just after Tsunade become the Hokage) Anyway,enjoy!  
**

* * *

**A Day Hokage**

One day, the hokage arranged a special "gift" for the genins. The main purpose is actually to raise those genins' fighting spirit by creating a goal for them. This plan is to create an experience in these youth in order to anticipate themselves when they become a chuunin.

"Tsunade-sama, is this okay? I don't think that 'lending' the hokage job is a good idea…" Shizune adviced, serving a cup of tea for the Godaime. The hokage took a sip, "My,my…It's only 'lending' the title, It wont hurt…"

"But Tsunade-sama! This whole 'lending' thing might affect Konoha's--"

"Don't worry about that," she put the cup down. "Shizune!"

"H-hai…!" Shizune answered nervously.

"You'll assist all the temporary hokage just like you assist me!" Tsunade ordered. Meanwhile outside, there's someone that heard their conversation all along. His hand is an inch further from the door, delayed his true purpose of being there. It didn't stay long though until he was finally caught.

"Stop eavesdropping on us, Inuzuka Kiba!" Tsunade warned. Kiba immediately knocked the door like what he was going to do before. "Sorry, Godaime-sama. I just want to give my report on the D-rank mission, but I accidentally heard this interesting 'lending the Hokage title' plan. " He explained, followed by a 'woof' from his dog.

"Since you have heard about it, I think you shall be the first one that tries this plan, how about it," Tsunade asked. Kiba, however, rubbing his head in disagrees. "No thanks, Godaime-sama. I don't have any intention on becoming hokage at all"

Tsunade sighed, "Kiba, if you decline my offer, then I want you to look for the right candidate."

"Don't worry,Godaime-sama. I know the perfect guy!" Kiba said confidently. _The only problem is pursuing him though…  
_

**--Meanwhile in Ichiraku ramen--**

"More!" A Blonde haired kid yelled. The old man smiled and gave him his '13th' ramen. That kid ate the ramen happily.

"Naruto…It's your 13th bowl already…Who's going to pay it later? " Asked the laziest genin, who's also eating his ramen.

"Yeah Naruto, We won't pay for you, you know!!" The pink haired kunoichi added.

Naruto stopped sipping his ramen, "Don't worry guys! I still have some money left"He said. _Well,it'll be enough to treat the injury that Sakura-chan will give after I ran away…_ he thought.

"Really?! You always run away while I'm talking with someone else and leave me no choice but to pay your ramen, Naruto!!" She remarked angrily.

"Sakura-chan, It's not like I always run--"

"Actually you do, Naruto" Someone interrupted. All three of them looked at the interrupter. "Kiba?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together.(Shikamaru was TOO lazy to even yell) "Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Hoy Kiba!! I'm NOT always run away!!!" Naruto protested, but being ignored by the other.

"Shikamaru, Hokage-sama called you" Kiba said grumpily, remembering the conversation he had before.

**--Flasback--**

"So who is it, Kiba?" Tsunade asked. "Don't tell me that you're going to--"

"I won't pick Naruto, don't worry," he interrupted. "Actually I think Shikamaru will be perfect for this thing. After all, I think he can lead this country for a day without causing a total destruction."

"Hm…You're right. I think he'll be perfect, Tsunade-sama" Shizune said. Tsunade also agreed with him however…

"There's one problem," Tsunade remarked. "It's a 50:50 choice, Shikamaru will not easily agree to do something as troublesome as this"

There's a short silence in the room until Kiba spoke up, "Just tell him it's an order, then he will have no choice but to agree, right?" Kiba was expecting an agreement from her, but his word came back to himself like a boomerang. "Inuzuka Kiba, I ordered you to be the first candidate who loaned the 'hokage' title!!"

"WHAT!!!!" Both Kiba and Shizune screamed in shock. "G-Godaime-sama, It's a LOT more better if Shikamaru try this whole 'Hokage' thing!!" Kiba rejected.

"This is my final decision. You'll be the Hokage for the next 24 hours. And I want you to play your part wisely, because you don't want to know what'll happen to you if you fail…!" Tsunade said, adding a huge pressure while threatening the boy. Then she left the room.

"ARRGH! What should I do?!" Kiba yelled panickly and quite terrified. Shizune pitied him, but at least she's there to help him,right??

"Kiba-kun, how about if you recruit the next Hokage? You are only assigned as the hokage for the next 24 hours, but as the temporary hokage you can- I mean must choose the next 24 hours hokage…"

"GREAT IDEA BYE!!!!" Kiba run out from that room, leaving Shizune who hasn't even done speaking yet. She gathered the messed up paper (because of Kiba running in lightning speed) "I wonder if Kiba is really going to act as the temporary Hokage…"

**--End of flashback--**

Kiba and Shikamaru left the ramen shop along with Naruto(he sneak up while Sakura was complaining about Naruto). 2 seconds later…

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!" Sakura ran chasing Naruto WITHOUT paying the ramen yet. Kiba and Shikamaru snickered at him.

"Oi Kiba, it's quite weird that you refer Godaime-sama as Hokage-sama..." Shikamaru complained while they walked toward the Hokage's building.

"NO-No it's nothing!" Kiba replied nervously. "It's not like there's a new hokage or something" He accidentally split it out and immediately shut his mouth.

"New Hokage… Oi Kiba, tell me what you're hiding and why I was called!" Shikamaru stopped walking, demanding his answer.

Kiba was really nervous now. He doesn't want anyone know that he became the temporary Hokage. Of course they'll laughed at him!! He planned to run away with 'the innocent Shikamaru' as the replacement, but since now that he had suspected him guess he had no choice…

"Just…come with me to the Hokage's office. I'll explain everything there…"

**--Meanwhile--**

"knock,knock…"he opened the door. "Tsunade-baa…eh?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun!!" Shizune replied with a slight panickness.

"Where's Tsunade-baachan? And I thought that Kiba and Shikamaru were going here, have they left?" The beaten blonde haired kid asked, making Shizune totally nervous.

"Ah…They…"

* * *

**How is it? Is it good, bad? And if you have any suggestion for the next hokage(it's not 100% Shikamaru,it still can change) please tell me. And please review (if it reached my target, I'll continue it as fast as possible! I promise!!)**


End file.
